


Cereal (CaptainSparklezXTheSyndicateProject)

by thekawaiibaby



Category: Gamer, captainsparklez - Fandom, thesyndicateproject, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Cereal, Complete, Crack, Hardcore, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekawaiibaby/pseuds/thekawaiibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING- THIS IS A CRACK SMUT! BE AWARE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! </p><p>Jordan Maron is eating Trader Joe's Cheerios when Tom Cassell comes over and disrupts his meal. </p><p>Please, no hate as you have been warned that this is a fanfic with hardcore smut that is cracky. This was made with the intention to make people laugh. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal (CaptainSparklezXTheSyndicateProject)

Jordan was resting on his couch watching America’s Next Top Model while eating a massive bowl of Trader Joe’s Cheerios. He was grumbling over who was just sent home when the doorbell rang, “ding dong! Anyone home? Jordan!” Jordan hopped up in a rush, spilling his cereal over on his green basketball shorts and plain white shirt. “Shit, dude.”

“Uh, one second,” Jordan, dripping with Almond Milk, groaned. He fumbled to his door, opened it, and saw Tom on the other side. Tom looked down and chuckled, asking if Jordan had pissed himself. Of course Jordan was embarrassed and blabbed out what really happened and invited Tom in.

“Oh man, that sucks,” Tom empathized, “well i just dropped in to ask a very important question. I’ve been wondering something for a while now and i had a suspicion.”

“Hm? What’s the question, Tom?” Jordan glanced up at Tom giving him a smirk. The Captain thought he might know what Tom needed to ask.

“You know...” Syndicate looked nervous but when at it and filled with confidence, “Jordan Maron, are you gay?!” Tom looked like he was going to vomit. 

Jordan felt his cheek beard heat as he took in the question. Before Jordan could answer, Tom pounced on him and started licking and kissing his cheek beard. CaptainSparklez felt some of the tension ease up and kissed Tom back, very passionately. The two men were fighting for dominance with their tongues.

“Ma...n Jor...dan ahh!” Syndicate slurred out as Jordan put his hand under Tom’s shirt and flicked his nipples. Tom pulled off Jordan’s damp shirt and sucked the Almond Milk soaked into the white shirt. For a second, Jordan thought it was highly weird until he imagined Tom doing that to his foot long.

Jordan licked the shirt, suckling with Tom and moved his booty to get his shorts off. Once those green basketball shorts were off, he brought them to his mouth and tasted the soaked, green shorts. Tom saw Jordan do that and picked up the bowl of cereal that was left on the table and poured the rest of it on Jordan.

Sparklez was utterly shocked with the chill of the milk and soggy Cheerios. Syndicate rubbed his hands over Jordan’s body and massaged the man’s nips. Then, Tom managed to take off the rest of his sticky clothes. Jordan did the same. As the Captain pulled off his soaked briefs, his dick hardened. Looking down, he chortled and stood up, running to get more cereal and milk from his kitchen. He hurried back with the supplies that would help them entertain each other.

As soon as Jordan came back Tom put his pointer and middle finger on his baby maker and bonked it. Jordan laughed loudly and took Tom’s wiry hands bringing them to his sticky penis. Syndi stroked Sparklez until he became very stiff and thought of a grand idea. Finding the carton of almond milk, Tom shoved Jordan’s middle leg into it.

CaptainSparklez fucked the carton of almond milk like it was a hot pocket. Tom admired the scene and handled his own meat stick, making himself very eager for a tight anus. While milk splashed everywhere, Tom Cassell grabbed a handful of Cheerios and crushed them in his palms.

“Stop,” demanded Tom, “go on all fours right, bro, and spread out those legs.”

Jordan seemed to resist for a moment, hesitating from the urgent tone in Tom’s voice, but soon did as he was told.

Tom took a second to squeeze Jordan’s amazing ass then used the crunched up Cheerios as a, sort of, lube. He covered Jordan with the crumbs watching him cringe from the discomfort. The cereal stuck to his clammy arse. TheSyndicateProject looked up for a second to get his bearing and noticed the mess. He giggled.

“What could you be laughing at during a time like this?” Jordan wondered if he looked pathetic and if that was why his friend was laughing at him.

“No, mate, we just made a mess,” Tom said after a moment of thought and pushed his member into Jordan without ease. He needed to hear his Captain groan.

“Uggh!” The feeling of crushed Cheerios in his booty was dramatic. Tom kept adding the Cheerios, uncrushed, into his asshole and kept plunging in and out. After a while of fucking Jordan, the cereal bits got soggy from butt fluid and precum. Jordan was filled with mushy Trader Joe’s Cheerios.Tom wasn’t done yet so he turned Sparklez over so he could tickle-his-pickle.

Jordan Maron has never been so turned on in his life and saw that Tom still had his foreskin, giving him an idea of a century. He grabbed some Cheerios for himself and, using one hand, rolled them into his palm. Then, Jordan pulled Tom’s foreskin open and poured the cereal crumbs in. The handjob continued.

The mixture of pain and pleasure was too much for the boys as they were twitching with emotion. Captain put Syndi’s penis in his mouth and began picking out the pieces of Cheerios with his tongue, eating it. The feeling they were waiting for arrived and Syndicate came in Jordan’s mouth. Like a good boy, CaptainSparklez swallowed all of Tom’s hot cum.

Now it was time for Jordan to orgasm. Tom turned Jordan around and ate out his bum. The cereal mush and butt fluid tasted amazing for Tom.

“Mmng,” Jordan moaned as TheSyndicateProject’s tongue slid in and out of his gaping asshole.

Tom went down lower and took Jordan’s balls in his mouth, sucking with all the might in his body. “You like that, don’t you? You slut!” Tom mumbled against his Captain’s balls. Jordan could barely make a sound.

The overwhelming urge to let go took Jordan under control and he came as hard as an elephant, covering the floor with delicious white goo. This made Tom smirk. They then made their way to the couch.

Both men were breathing hard and giggling. They snuggled on the couch until they calmed down. “Yes, I am gay,” Jordan managed to get out, “and you’re cleaning this mess up.”

“Fuck that, I’m out!” Tom put on his clothes that were on the floor and left, slamming the door as he ran out. Jordan sat there and pondered about what just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and i laughed the whole time. Thank you for reading! I hope you laughed as well. 
> 
> Side note- I do NOT ship this pairing.


End file.
